ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cuphead: Don't Deal With The Devil (Universal Studios universe)
Cuphead: Don't Deal With The Devil is a 2004 animated feature film, directed and produced by Charles Grosvenor and written by Len Uhley. Plot On the fictional Inkwell Isle, Cuphead and his brother Mugman are two fun-loving kids who live under the watchful eye of Elder Kettle. Against the elder's warnings, the brothers wander into the Devil's Casino and play craps. When the brothers go on a winning streak, the casino's manager King Dice calls upon the Devil, who raises the stakes. If Cuphead and Mugman can win another time, they will own the entire casino; if not, the Devil will have their souls. Cuphead rolls snake eyes and he and Mugman must give up their souls. The brothers beg for mercy, so the Devil makes a deal with them: collect the contracts that signify his ownership of the souls of his runaway debtors by midnight the next day, and he might let them off the hook. They visit Elder Kettle, who gives them a potion that allows them to fire blasts from their fingers to aid in their quest. The brothers travel around Inkwell Isle, earning soul contracts from residents who have lost their souls to King Dice and the Devil. Eventually, Elder Kettle tells the brothers that when facing the Devil again, they must "do the right thing". Once they make it back to the Casino, King Dice reveals that he too lost a bet, presumably about whether or not Cuphead and Mugman would be able to retrieve the contracts. He fights the two only to lose. The Devil then asks for the contracts and in return they will "join his team". The two disagree, and the Devil then battles the brothers in retaliation for being told that the whole deal is off. After defeating the Devil, the brothers toss the soul contracts in the flames and race home. They tell the residents that they are no longer under control of the Devil and they all cheer the brothers for their heroic deed. Voice cast * Tom Kenny as Cuphead, Pacifist Turtle * Dan Green as Mugman, Chip * Michael J. Gough as Elder Kettle * Tress MacNeille as The Legendary Chalice * Dee Bradley Baker as Forkington, Wally Warbles, T-Bone, Mr. Chimes * Frank Welker as Ludwig, Ribby * Jason Marsden as Mac, Werner Werman * Kevin Michael Richardson as Quint, Officer Bee, Mr. Wheezy * Jim Meskimen as Wolfgang * Jim Cummings as Porkrind, Rum * Rodger Bumpass as Moe Tato * Adam Wylie as Weepy * Charlie Adler as Psycarrot, Beppi The Clown, Hopus Pocus * Clancy Brown as Goopy Le Grande * Susan Silo as Hilda Berg * Mark Oliver as Cagney Carnation * Corey Burton as Croaks, Whiskey, Phear Lap * Bella Hudson as Baroness Von Bon Bon * Gregg Berger as Djimmi The Great * Ben Cullum as Grim Matchstick * Susan Blu as Rumor Honeybottoms * Mike Pollock as Captain Brineybeard * Tabitha St Germain as Pirate Girl * Kath Soucie as Sally Stageplay * Daran Norris as Dr. Kahl * Hynden Walch as Cala Maria * Mark Hamill as Blind Specter * April Winchell as Martini * Conrad Vernon as Chips Bettigan * Walker Boone as Pip * Tracey Moore as Dot * Grey DeLisle as Pirouletta * Lee Tockar as Mangosteen * Neil Ross as King Dice * John Malkovich as The Devil * Doug Stone as Narrator Additional voices * Bob Joyce * Jeff Bennett * Jess Harnell * Jon Joyce * Randy Crenshaw * Rick Logan Category:Movies